El esclavo de las arenas
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un joven esclavo, caminando solo hacia el verdugo.Unas ruinas serán su perdición o las llaves hacia su libertad.


El esclavo de las arenas

La vida te puede darte muchas cosas, desde buenas a malas.

Milagros o catástrofes.

Vida o muerte.

Lo mío…serían todo lo segundo.

\- ¡MUÉVETE INFELIZ! – sentí una patada en mi adolorida y rapada espalda, cayendo en la caliente arena, intentando recuperar mi aliento

\- Mgmgh. – me levante, aun caminando con la cabeza baja y escuchando un bufido de satisfacción.

Si, no puedo hablar. No es que no pueda, si no que nos castigaban al decir una simple y mera palabra. Aún recuerdo a mi único amigo de celda que le sacaron la lengua y lo arrojaron una parte del desierto, siendo después tragado por los "Asesinos del desierto".

El verdugo fue el mismo que me pateo y le sacó su lengua al no obedecer las órdenes.

Y lo otro…no se hablar.

Puedo entender las palabras dichas, pero hablar no. Fui el afortunado de ser de las pocas personas, desde que recuerdo, estar en completa soledad, solamente siendo acompañado por las voces de los guardias de afuera o al darme de comer, así intentando que sea lo más sumiso posible.

Fingí que lo lograron.

Solo conversando conmigo mismo pude mantener mi poca cordura.

Pero…no sé nada.

Quizás mi parentesco más directo sea la mete de un cerdo. Siempre diciéndome que tenía la inteligencia de uno.

¿Eso es verdad? Simplemente lo acepte, ya que eso llamado "Futuro", sea lo que sea que significase, no me correspondía; solo era algo que la gente común puede tener.

\- ¡MUÉVETE! – me empujó y por milagro no caí nuevamente. Esa cosa llamada arena dolía por no tener esas cosas en los pies ¿Cómo se llamaban?

Simplemente seguí caminando y caminando, en este lugar llamado…¿era desierto, lugar infernal? Había tantos nombres que no sé cual era el apropiado, solo lo llamó "Piso caliente", a pesar de ser muy inestable al pisarlo.

Al frente mío estaba esas cosas más grandes que un hombre, con cuatro cosas redondas girando teniendo el mismo material de las sillas, con una sabana tan cómoda y siendo jalado por dos bestias de color marrón y ese pelo negro, junto con el hombre como el controlador de esa cosa de color silla.

Esa colla brillante de arriba cegador era doloroso, tanto para mirarlo como para sentirlo.

Mientras que estás dos personas tenían cosas encima de su cabeza que brindaban sombras.

Yo solo portaba una camisa pequeña, que solo tapaba la mitad y un pantalón que llegaba a la mitad y sin esas cosas en los pies.

Él hombre se parecía como a los guardias aunque más inflado y tenía un sombrero que protegía la cara, aunque a diferencia de los guardias, este tenía algo que subía y bajaba, era de color parecido como la cosa de arriba y traía una cosa con muchas hojas blancas.

El otro era delgado, pero no como yo al tener esas marcas que duelen y con camisa y pantalón más largos que yo poseía. No se los colores, pero se parece como esa silla menos intensa.

Estamos aquí, caminando por mucho tiempo. Salía esa cosa blanca que no quemaba pero si dolía y me hace temblar y salía esa cosa amarilla.

Dos blanca.

Y esta sería la segunda amarilla.

Mi amigo y yo siempre despiertos para hacer algo, pero no se que era y estoy muy cansado, a veces veo debajo del piso esa cosa de no color que me aliviaba el cuello.

Pero soy buen chico y siempre obedezco o habrá dolor, mucho dolor.

Siempre me aguanto.

Pero…

Quiero dormir.

Él hombre de esa cosa comenzó a reír – Llegamos. – el hombre se bajó de esa cosa cuando ya no se movía. Se bajó y extendió sus brazos ante una especie de estructura de piedras revelando una caída hacia el fondo - ¡Por fin llegamos, por fin ya dejaré de ir a estos viajes inútiles! – se volteo hacia a mí.

Tenía siempre esa sonrisa tan extraña cada vez que miraba a mi, a mi amigo y a otros cómo yo.

\- ¿Los vas a lanzar como lo hiciste con esos tiburones? – preguntó el hombre que me golpeaba.

\- Si, pero, - camino hacia esa cosa y sacó esas cosas que dan luz que se sostiene en mano – será nuestro sacrificio si ese lugar hay monstruos.

¿Sacrificio? Siempre decía eso al lanzar a una persona al decir eso de "Monstruo" ¿eso que es?

Agarraron mi muñeca, duele, y me dieron esa cosa y la encendieron y me empujaron hacia la oscuridad.

Tengo miedo.

\- ¡MUÉVETE! – me patearon y casi no caí al suelo de piedra y fui más adentro hacia esta oscuridad.

Tengo miedo.

Pero…

Desobedecer órdenes no puedo…evitar dolor.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para conseguir algo? – preguntó el hombre, con una cosa de metal en su mano y algo temeroso.

El otro bufo - Es solamente una maldita caverna. No hay nada que temer.

Yo camino delante de ellos, con la cosa llamada "Antorcha" en mano.

Durante el camino, las paredes eran de roca para pasar a ser menos… ¿de piedra? Habían ciertos dibujos en las paredes, muchos de ellos.

No sabía que tipo de gente vino ¿Dónde están?

Fuimos detenidos por el corte de dos caminos y, sin pensarlo, me lanzaron al de la derecha.

Al levantarme, solo escucho un suspiro de alivio y comenzamos nuestra caminata.

Llegamos a un rincón sin salida, con la excepción de una antorcha con algo redondeado.

Los dos hombres se adelantaron y el hombre de la espada me agarro la mano y la pudo en esa cosa.

\- Bájala. – retrocedió como el otro y yo lo baje.

Oímos un ruido.

Luego varios.

Luego muchos.

Me gire y vi a los dos retrocediendo un poco, con miradas aterradas.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a un ejército de seres cubiertos de… ¿vendas era su nombre al cubrir una herida?

¿Por qué tenían miedo?

El hombre de espada me lanzó hacia ellos y comenzó a gritar - ¡Ve hacia donde salieron esas cosas!

Me levante, o lo intente.

Al intentar levantarme, sentir un gran dolor. Baje mi mirada y vi que una de las piernas estaba sangrando por el pie justamente encima, con una cosita blanca saliendo.

Era un dolor insoportable.

¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Acaso no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido?

Vi hacia delante de mí y vi que esas personas con vendas tenían pelotas en el pecho; solo lo tenían… ¿Cómo se decía, mujer o hembra?

Pero ellas se pasaron por completo de mi, hasta inclusive una de ella destapó el lugar de esas pelotas al frente de mi al suelo y siguió delante junto con sus compañeras.

¿Qué fue eso?

Intenté levantarme y, aunque lo logré y pude caminar con la antorcha en mano, dolía mucho, cojeando bastante hacia adelante.

* * *

Camine y seguí caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de cosas brillantes como el sol aunque no dolía.

Había montañas de esas, con cosas de silla pero diferentes y repletas de esas… ¿serian galletas?

Me acerque hacia una de esas montañas, sentí que mi estómago dolía, dolía mucho. Las olí y no era similar a esas galletas, pero olían otra cosa que no se identificar.

La acerque a mi boca y le di un mordisco.

Dolió.

La saque de mi boca y una cosa blanca que tenía rojo.

Sentí un sabor muy raro en la boca. Es similar el sabor de eso rojo cuando me golpean muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Duele.

Camine hacia otro cuarto, aun a oscuras y vi algo muy grande como alargado.

Me acerque, pero me caí y chille. Vi hacia abajo y vi algo raro que no era rojo encima de mi pie.

Duele.

Arde.

Duele mucho.

¡No quiero sentir más dolor!

Me agarre esa cosa alargada para levantarme y seguir adelante.

No quiero desobedecer.

¡No puedo, no quiero dolor!

Esa cosa alargada se resbaló y me golpee la cabeza.

Me levante y comencé a toser fuerte.

Muy fuerte.

Al frente mío, al mismo de la estructura alargada, había sangre.

Puse mi mano en mi estómago.

Duele.

Mi mano en la garganta.

¡Duele!

Siento como la antorcha se apaga.

Miedo.

Intente agarrar ese fuego.

¡Duele!

Vi como esa luz se apagaba. No quiero estar en la oscuridad ¡miedo, dolor, miedo, mucho miedo!

Me quede a oscuras, caí al suelo. Mucho sueño. Mucho miedo.

Pude escuchar un pie tocando el suelo ¿serán ellos?

Mi vista esta borrosa.

Siento mucho sueño.

Quiero cerrarlo.

Tengo miedo.

Siento algo suave derramando mi ojo hacia el cachete ¿estará lloviendo?

No quiero cerrar los ojos.

No quiero.

Al frente de mi, vi dos pies, para después una pierna y ver el rostro de una… ¿mujer o era hembra?

Mi vista se ve borrosa.

La oscuridad me esta rodeando.

Miedo…

Frío…

Mama…

Papa…

¿Por qué…..

* * *

Siento algo… siento… me siento raro.

Siento como ropa pero más tibia.

Siento algo en mi pecho, siento calidez.

Siento algo es mi boca, era algo parecido cómo esa cosa sin color, pero más rica y siento suavidad alrededor de mi boca.

Siento alivio en mi pie aunque fuese incomodo.

Pero…¡hay luz!

Abrir los ojos y vi algo presionando en mi rostro, como si lo estuviese aplastándolo.

Me quise alejar para saber que es.

Sentí una mano en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

No sentí dolor, se sentía cálido.

\- Sigue tomando. – una voz tan dulce, tan buena…me siento…¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Seguí, no quería hacer enojar a la persona que me esta dando de tomar algo.

Siento que algo tomaba mis brazos y sentía algo cálido.

Lo agarre, aunque no se por qué.

Sentí nuevamente lluvia en mis ojos ¿Acaso esta lloviendo otra vez?

\- Nadie te lastimara. – sentir una calidez en mi cabeza y espalda.

Se sentía…

Se sentía…

No se… ¿bien?

¿Los cerdos deben de sentirse… bien?

Sentí algo en mis cachetes y me hizo retroceder y vi su rostro.

No era hombre… era una hembra.

Una sonrisa, rara pero sonrisa.

Vi que en sus ojos estaba lloviendo ¿eso que era?

Había una cosa roja mirándome en mi hombro. Mirada fija y rara.

\- Pobre niño. – ella me toco mi cara.

No sentía dolor.

Se sentía…

\- Se siente bien. – ella pronunció esas palabras.

¿Esa era la palabra?

¿Qué significa?

\- Significa que no hay dolor. - ¿bien es sin dolor?

¿Qué es eso?

Ella puso nuevamente en su lugar mi cabeza, pero no había esa cosa rica, se sentía… cálido.

Se sentía bien.

Muy bien.

Sin dolor.

\- Su majestad. – escuche otra voz femenina – Los intrusos están en la sala del trono.

Sentí como ella se apartaba de mi.

¿Qué era intruso? ¿Hice algo mal?

¿Acaso "Bien" es dolor?

La hembra me agarro mi mano.

Me levantó lentamente.

\- Sígueme.

Yo la seguí, tomada de la mano, cojeando pero sin dolor.

Había otra mujer, con mucho pelo en sus extremidades.

Pude escuchar una risa de la mujer que estaba tomando de mi mano.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Dónde me llevan?

Caminamos y vi mucha luz, nada oscuridad.

Vi esos seres de mucha venda, pero también vi a varias hembras con mucho pelo.

Entre oscuridad o esa cosa del cielo.

Todas ellas nos vieron.

Incluso hicieron una cosa rara. Se pusieron de rodillas pero no había nada de dolor.

Llegamos donde había dos sillas, pero no silla normal, eran sillas de color de esa cosa del cielo.

Ni había dolor.

Llegamos y ella soltó mi mano y ella se sentó en su silla.

Yo me iba a sentar en el suelo. Prohibido.

La mujer me toco el hombro antes de sentarme.

¿Hice algo mal, debía de irme lejos?

Ella me guió hacia hacía la silla.

No debo.

\- Nohkbvg. – me quise negar.

Un cerdo no debe de sentar donde personas sentarse.

Ella me agarro mi cabeza y siento algo en mi boca.

Era suave.

Se separo.

\- Es bueno sentarse. Después de esto, habrá otra silla más cómoda.

¿Qué querrá decir?

\- ¡Tráiganlos!

De la misma entrada, dos hembras de mucho pelo oscuridad con lanzas y mis dos amos.

Encadenados, con algo que muchas veces tenia con las manos hacia arriba. Muy incomodo.

A veces doloroso, salía cosa roja en manos.

Me toque las manos. Muchos cosa dolorosa y muchos cosas blanca al tener eso en mi.

Los dos hombres me miraron. Muy enfadados.

Mucho dolor.

\- Su majestad. – el hombre que manejaba esa cosa habló, cambiando miradas hacia la mujer de mi lado – Ese esclavo te debió molestar. Su suciedad ensuciaría esa belleza.

Me sentí mal.

Me iba a levantar, hasta que ella me toco la mano.

Me detuve.

\- ¡No la toques, cerdo! – el hombre que siempre me golpea grito.

Pero ella golpeó su mano.

Miedo.

Gire mi cabeza ¿hice algo malo?

Pero ella no me miraba a mí.

Es hacia ellos dos.

\- Pensaba que ustedes eran basura ¡pero son peor que eso!

Los dos hombres se pusieron incómodos.

\- P-Pero su majestad. Soy una persona importante y con contactos. Quizás si me lo devuelves/¡Silencio! – ella se levantó, emanando algo.

Miedo.

Mucho miedo.

\- ¡Ustedes no tocarán a mi esposo y rey! – los dos me miraron, mientras que yo temblaba de miedo ante todo esto.

\- ¡Llévenselos a los calabozos, que se lo coman los escorpiones! – los dos hombres gritaron mientras pataleaban.

Culpándome que esto era mi culpa.

Me levante y me iba con ellos.

Ella me agarró mi mano y me miro con ojos raros.

\- No es tú culpa y lo siento por explotar de esa manera.

Ella me jaló, pero no hacia la silla sino a sus piernas.

Me senté en ellas.

Se siente muy cómodo.

Ella me agarro mi estómago con sus brazos.

Siento su respiración en mi cuello.

Siento lo mismo como cuando toco mis labios.

Sentí algo mojado en mi cuello.

\- Mhgjg – quise decir algo.

Jamás pude pronunciar esas cosas.

Jamás me enseñaron.

\- Yo te enseñaré. – ella siguió haciendo eso – Esto es beso. – sentí eso de "Beso" en mi cuello – Esto es lamer. – ella me lamió mi cuello.

Era bueno.

Era suave.

\- Mas tarde te enseñaré otras cosas. – yo gire mi cabeza para verla.

Ella se puso color rojo ¿Cuándo se pinto?

Ella comenzó a reír – O ahora. – sentí como me separaba.

¡Estaba siendo como pájaro!

Para después ponerme frente a frente. Ella me beso en los labios.

Sentí lamer en mi boca.

Sentir como me quitaba la franela.

Sentí como me quitaba el pantalón.

Sentí mucha comodidad.

Ella se separo de mí, mirándome – Esto es abrazo. – ella me abrazo, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro – Hazlo cómo yo. – asentí obediente. La abrace, rodeando mis brazos en su cuello.

\- Y esto. – susurro en mi oreja, lamiéndola – Es sexo.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir algo cálido, apretado.

Era tan suave.

Era tan… protectora.

Cerré mis ojos.

Yo…

Yo…

Amo esto.

No quiero separarme.

Ella me agarró la cabeza y me hizo retroceder, besándome, entregando mi ser hacia ella.

\- Nunca nos separaremos. – me beso de vuelta.

Y me sentí…

Libre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
